vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: Howdy, Friends! VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Toot Toot ("We're Dancing with Wags the Dog") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Hit Home Entertainment Opening Previews (cont.) * Kipper Theme Song Kipper Skates Promo and Stay Tuned * Please stay tuned at the end of this video for a mini adventure featuring, Kipper. Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Barney: Let's Go the Zoo Opening Credits * Barney & Friends * "Howdy, Friends!" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Stephen White * Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Miss Etta Kettle - Brice Armstrong ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Duffey ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Jeff - Austin Ball * Special Guest Appearance: ** Riders in the Sky - Ranger Doug, Too Slim, Woody Paul * "How Does He Yodel?" ** Music and Lyrics by: Douglas B. Green ** Performed by; Riders in the Sky * Pony Provided by: Jobi and Friends * Additional Adventure Screen Footage Courtesy of: American Quarter Horse Association and Punk Carter Cutting Horse Ranch * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional © Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television ** Executive in Charge: Larry Rifkin * The names and characters Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and Children logo are Rrg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. The name and characters Baby Bop, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Credits * "Skates" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: David Greenaway * Production Manager: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Tsheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Scipt Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst * Layout: Sue Butterworth * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, * Infrastructure Post Ltd * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue Post Production, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: The House, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Sergey Gordoneyev * Key Animators: Sztefanova Borjana, Peter Pozsgay, Olena Kotljarova, Oleg Kruskov, Gabor Toth, Andrej Parigin, Andrian Shakaltuev, Tibor Huszak, Szvetlana Jourkauskaite, Herman Pasitka * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez, Eniko Rohn * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Atilla Szalma * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1999 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment PLC - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment PLC Closing Previews * Luvs Closing Logos (cont.) * Lyrick Studios Category:Connecticut Public Television Category:VHS Category:Hit Home Entertainment Category:2001 Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios